


are you gonna be my girl?

by Charowak



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charowak/pseuds/Charowak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fem!John Egbert/fem!Dave Strider. <br/>credit to http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=3970 for the karkat insult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you gonna be my girl?

Joan fiddled with the tuning knobs on her guitar. She'd already tuned her guitar about six times that night, but it had to be perfect. She could not mess this up.

"You good?" a voice behind her said. Her brother Jude, bass in hand, was en route to the stage.

"Yes, Jude," she said. "I'm good."

He stopped and fixed his eyes on her. "You sure?"

"Well, if you keep asking, I might change my mind."

"Alright." Jude shrugged and continued to the stage.

Joan spent the next few minutes fine-tuning her guitar. She was halted by the sound of her own name and looked up to see her band's drummer, Vriska Serket. "Egbert! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm..." She looked down at the guitar in her lap. "...tuning my guitar?"

"You've been tuning it for the past twenty minutes!" Vriska sighed. "You're not pussying out on us, are you?"

"I don't know..."

Vriska squatted down and placed both hands on Joan's shoulders. Joan started, surprised at the unusual contact from the typically stoic Vriska. "Egbert, it is too late to back down! You are going to do this, and I am not going back on that stage without you."

Joan took a deep breath and stood up. "All right. Thanks for the pep talk."

Vriska winked. "It's my job."

They took their places on the stage and launched into the first song from their set. Joan scanned the crowd for the go-ahead. I hope this works...

 

xxxx

 

As someone who wasn't really into rock, Vada Strider thought the band on the stage was pretty damn good. A lot of that probably stemmed from the fact that she was close with the four of them: the Harleyberts, the Lalonde guy, and the Vriska. Vada had heard the song they were playing before, on one of the playlists Joan had force-fed her. Vada wasn't quite sure how she was such good friends with a dork like Joan, but it had happened. She definitely liked Joan a lot more than her other friends. She took a sip of her soda and leaned against the wall, enjoying the music to the best of her rap-minded ability.

"Hey! Darth Vader Stridweeb!" an all-too-familiar voice called, snapping her out of her stupor.

Vada rolled her eyes and groaned. "What the fuck do you want, Karkat?"

"Well, first, I want you to shut your ass up, and then I want you to come with me."

"Why?" Vada said listlessly. "Am I under arrest?"

"Just fucking do it, you primitive grubfucking jerkshit!" Karkat grabbed her arm and started dragging her through the crowd towards the stage. When they reached the front of the crowd, Karkat gave the thumbs-up to the band, then quickly changed it to a middle finger. He alternated between the two gestures until Vriska had her bearings with the hand percussion, and lowered his hand when the music began.

When the bassline came in, Ross Lalonde walked to the edge of the stage, slung his guitar over his back, and squatted down. He helped Karkat onto the stage, who in turn helped Vada up. Vada looked from Ross to Karkat to the other members of the band. "What is this?"

Ross put a finger to his lips. "Shh, you'll see." He swung his guitar around and began the melody.

Vada watched as Joan turned to face her. The instruments halted for the vocal solo sung by Joan herself. "I said a-one-two-three take my hand and come with me because you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine!"

If it was possible for Vada's mouth to make the hypothetical ":?" face, she would have been making it.

"Four five six come on and get your kicks, now you don't need a-money when you look like that, do you, honey?" Joan tweaked the words of the next part: "Big black shades, long blonde hair, she's so sweet with her get-back stare!"

There was no longer any doubt in Vada's mind that she was being sung to. A smile crept onto her face and lingered there for the remainder of the song.

"I know we ain't got much to say before I let you get away! Be my girl, be my girl, are you gonna be my girl?"

As the music faded, Joan took a step towards Vada. "Vada Strider, I am absolutely, positively in love with you, and I would be the happiest moron in the world if you would be mine. So, what do you say?" Vriska started up a drumroll, but Karkat silenced it with a middle finger.

"Wow," Vada said. "This is really sudden, but, uh, yeah."

"Yes!" Joan fist-pumped and threw her arms around Vada, who picked her up. The crowd roared in approval, and any assholes who didn't approve of a two-female relationship were drowned out by the cheers of those who did.

Karkat grabbed Ross' microphone and tilted it towards him. "And I think to myself, what a wonderful motherfucking world!"

END


End file.
